powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BloodPanther73
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the List of Kinetic Abilities page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 22:00, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:55, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Got it, thanks guys! --BloodPanther73 (talk) 17:57, January 26, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:07, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know why that's happening, I'll try to avoid it in the future --BloodPanther73 (talk) 18:10, September 2, 2018 (UTC) 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. Meaning that if you want to change the Live Television to Live Action Television, you're expected to do so on every single page. And you won't do that, so please stop messing with it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:22, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Live television should be live action as they are pre-recorded shows, also should not have a seperate scrollbox containing tabletop games, manga, video games and web animation. In relation to what you said about changing every single page, what I am really doing is changing it to conform to every other page, as I just looked at every other kinetic ability related to Demonic Forces Manipulation and none of them have pre-recorded shows listed as live television, or have a seperate scrollbox titled as live television. --BloodPanther73 (talk) 18:53, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Scrollboxes are only meant to separate the different sections, not sub-sections. Its in the wikia rules, so don't mess with the users like Kuo said.SageM (talk) 18:59, September 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM I'm not trying to seperate sub-sections, I'm trying to put all the 'Known Users' in one scrollbox, like the other pages. And anyway, how does tabletop games come under the live television sections. I promise you, I'm not trying to mess with any users, I just want the page to make sense. --BloodPanther73 (talk) 19:06, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Also, SageM, what was the issue with my additions to the List of Kinetic Powers page? --BloodPanther73 (talk) 19:08, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Thats not how it works. Know users are supposed to be in separate scroll boxes when there is more then 20. Its not a matter for debate or argument. Its a rule. Every time you make that edit Kuo will just stop you. So it doesn't matter if you think it doesn't make sense or not, its how the wikia works and how its always worked. Known Users are never always in one scroll box when there is more then 20. Please stop already, as your edits will just be undone.SageM (talk) 19:09, September 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM Your edit messed up the entire page on kinetic powers, so it had to be undone. Please stop asking if you change the user scrollboxes, as its not going to happen.SageM (talk) 19:12, September 2, 2018 (UTC)SageM Alright, my bad, I didn't know the rules, and I already stopped editing as soon as Kuo sent his comment at 18:22. Would it be OK if I made so that their is two scrollboxes, one titled Film and Television, containing the current Cartoon, Movies, Live Television, Anime and Web Animation sub sections, and another titled other for everything else? I just think it would make more sense than Live Television containing thing like Video Games and Tabletop Sorry about the kinetic powers thing, I think it might be to do with a conflict between classic editor and standard editor, either way it was an automatic thing that was unintentional, sorry. --BloodPanther73 (talk) 19:19, September 2, 2018 (UTC)